A Save The World Cup thing
by Darth Comrade
Summary: A fanfic dedicated to the glorious tournament that is renouned across the globe! PENDING
1. Chapter1 The Opening

A.N. this is a fanfic dedicated to the wonderful world tournament for football known as the world cup!

An international event, that fixes the eyes of the world on one hosting country for the exciting and friendly occasions of football matches.

But, what happens when a not so friendly and not so excited mastermind decides to intervene and places his passion first. Who is he? What's his plan? And why is he doing it?

That's for Kim to find out and for you to enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-A Save The World Cup Thing-

Chapter1- The Opening

Kim sighed as she collapsed on her sofa in front of the TV. She handed the popcorn over to the feverish people beside her. Whose eyes were hooked to their screens, where loud cheering could be heard and a close up view of the participants could be seen.

"I am so psyched!" Ron cheered, "I can't believe it's actually starting!"

"Big deal!" Kim whined, "I can't believe I'm missing Agony County for this!"

"You're just sore because you hated soccer since that last coaching incident!"

"No!" Kim snapped, but her quick reaction gave her away. Ron was so right. Kim has always been sensitive about her weaknesses or anything she's had a bad experience in.

"Hey, Ron!" Tim turned from his front row seat on the floor, "Whom are you rooting for this year?"

The twin's red white and blue face paintings and flags left no one wondering what team they supported.

"Whom am I rooting for?" Ron excitedly repeated, "Who am I not rooting for! I just love the nerve-wrecking experience I always get when the team scores a goal."

"Ron you always root for the winning team!" Kim poked.

"So what's your point?"

"Well…never mind!"

"Who are you rooting for, Kim?" Jim asked.

"I normally root for the hosting country, I guess…Or the US…"

"Sssh, sssh, ssh" James interrupted, bearing a small US flag in one hand and a diet soda in the other, "they're starting!"

"Go Germany!" Mrs. Possible cheered.

"Wait, wait," Kim paused, "You mean the US aren't even playing this match?"

"yeah…duh, Kim its Germany versus Costa Rica!"

"Then why are we cheering for the US?" Kim frantically asked.

"It's the opening, Kim!" Ron answered like it was an obvious response, "You can't not be there for your team at the opening!"

"But you're not cheering for a specific team!"

"I know! Like I said earlier, Kim! Flexibility is key!"

"Urrrgh!" Kim got out of her seat and stormed out of the room.

"Where are you going Kim, you're missing the opening match!" Ron called.

"I'm going to find a hole to crawl in!"

She had just barely left the room when the sudden roar erupted behind her, "Goal!"

"Way to go Germany!" Ron cheered.

Rufus pulled out a small German flag from Ron's pocket and swung about in frenzy.

Kim disappeared within the confines of her room.

-----------------------------


	2. Chapter2 Keep it Secret

A.N. Sorry this took so long, It's been a while and I couldn't get the plot to work.

But now I've got it all figured out.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter2- Keep it Secret!

Security officer Knoll paced through the empty corridors of the stadium museum. On the day of the world cup opening these halls were bustling with activity. Football fanatics, security guards and reporters all crowded to get a glimpse of the gold plated cup itself.

The night was quiet and the day seems peaceful. Soon the halls will be crowded again.

He deactivated the laser beams, unlocked the glass security doors then made his way towards the glass box that…was empty!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lock the doors!" Heinrich ordered inside the security monitors, "No one goes in or out!"

"Sir, there's no trace of the thief!" whined Peter, "We've searched all the rooms…the museum is clean!"

"Should we call the police?" suggested Knoll.

"No!" Heinrich snapped, "We cannot afford to embarrass the entire nation at this time, and we especially don't want the law enforcement to get involved and make a mess of this!"

"Then, how are we going to get it back? We're not cut out for such an investigation! This is the World Cup!"

"Sir, we're only museum security guards! Peter is right, we must at least inform the Fifa of this disaster!"

"Speaking of which…here comes the official now!"

On the camera monitors, one of the Fifa officials could be seen standing at the door of the museum.

"They're here to check up on it! What do we do! What do we do!" Peter panicked.

"Calm down!" Heinrich placed an arm on Peter's shoulder, almost instantly Peter fainted, "Knoll, head straight down to the merchandise section…there's something I want you to do!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, how may I help you?" greeted Heinrich from the open museum doors.

"I'm here to check up on the cup. Why may I ask is the museum still closed?" the blue uniformed man asked. He wore a Fifa cap and the blue jumpsuit had the association logo at the front.

"Well…we were uh….just testing our uh….security procedures to…"

"Whatever!" interrupted the official, "Just show me the cup."

"Sure!" He allowed the man in, "Come this way!"

They made their way through the polished corridors and walked past some of the historical world cup photos.

"Here it is!" Heinrich pointed at the glass box, "isn't she a beauty!"

The official studied the ornament inside, "Well, it looks a little…"

"Bah, the glass just magnifies the flaws that's all!" nudged Heinrich, "Now would you like me to show you some of our Security measures? They're some of the best in the world, I assure you!"

The man eyed Heinrich for a moment.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Heinrich pleasantly.

"Jonathon," he replied, earning a strange look from Heinrich, "I'm English."

"Right," smiled Heinrich.

"Look, you going to show me these security measures or what?"

"Uh, Now?" Heinrich stammered.

"Well…you have other plans?"

"No!"

"Very good, then!"

"Of course!" Heinrich lead Jonathon back to the security room.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I see this is where you run everything, am I right?" Jonathon analyzed the computer monitors.

"Pretty much!" Peter answered nervously.

"And the security beams and the rest of the stuff are activated…"

"On the ground, actually!"

"hmmm…" Jonathon's eyes shifted over to Peter, who was shaking and sweating in his chair.

"That'll be it, then!" Jonathon clapped, causing Peter to clutch at his heart, "I'll be off and the rest of you, do what you do best!"

He turned to find Heinrich and Knoll standing at attention with wide smiles across their faces.

"I'll come back and check on you all tomorrow! Goodbye!" With that Jonathon left the room whistling.

"Ugh, English!" spat Heinrich.

"Well, at least the replica worked!" Knoll added.

"Yes, but for how long before people realize!" Heinrich snapped.

"We need help if we're going to find the real one!" Peter panted from his chair, as he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Yeah…yeah actually, that might work!"

"What might work?" Knoll's face went serious.

"We call for help!"

"And who, are you suggesting? The police?" Knoll criticized.

"No!" Heinrich confidently answered, "Kim Possible!"

"Who?" Knoll quizzed.

"Yeah, I've heard of her!" Peter smiled, "She saved the world from those Diablos last year! She says she can do anything!"

"Let's hope she knows how to keep this secret!" Heinrich rubbed his chin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Well…here we go!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and got a long with all the O.C.'s!

Review please!


End file.
